


when he smiles (my heart does a weird thing)

by jenohyucks



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, Drabble, Feels, Fluff, IDEFK anymore, ITS ALL A BIG MESS OF FEELS I LOVE IT, If You Squint - Freeform, JB LOVES JINYOUNG, Jaeyoung, Kinda, M/M, a lil bit of - Freeform, a lot of fluff, im sorry, jaebum loves jinyoung's smile, jjp, kinda jb-centric, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: every time jinyoung smiles, jaebum's heart does this weird thing that he can't really describe himself, it's just this feeling of happiness and joy and want and love and it's all mixed together in one and jaebum's head turns every time he feels it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CHEESY AND CUTE I WANT TO DIE OMG OMG OMG  
> i've been so into writing jjp i want death  
> :')

**_ one _ **

 

jinyoung smiles, well, laughs, really, his eyes narrowing a bit and jaebum just might explode. he laughs along, though, to jackson's dumb behaviour, and he hears a few joking _eww_ 's from the three maknaes when jackson goes up and kisses mark on his cheek. the older blushes but kisses him back, and jaebum sees jinyoung watching them fondly, smiling. he's happy for his best friends, and jaebum's heart is still doing that thing of its and jaebum finds himself wanting to be ewwed at along with jinyoung, wants to kiss him whenever he'd like, wants to hold him, wants to love him.

 

jaebum shakes off the thought. jinyoung is just his best friend, after all. right?

 

**_ two _ **

 

jinyoung smiles at his fans. it's a coy, small smile that has every fan in the room smiling alongside him. jaebum is trying, he's really trying his hardest not to stare, but jinyoung is just so wonderful it's almost impossible. so after countless amounts of tries (not really, he didn't look for like two seconds, but that's really too much without jinyoung's smile for anyone in this world), he gives in an looks over to the younger, only to find out jinyoung had already been looking at him.

 

jinyoung feels a rush of heat on his cheeks, and he smiles shyly at his leader. jaebum’s heart does this weird thing again and jaebum feels like he’s flying.

 

**_ three _ **

 

jinyoung smiles when jaebum hugs him. everything around them quiet, the others already asleep. the younger had stayed up to read some book or something, jaebum really didn’t pay attention, and jaebum had found him sleeping on the couch, the book in his lap. he must be tired, jaebum thought, and he smiled at the younger’s form, looking so peaceful and beautiful. he carefully took the book off of jinyoung’s lap, bookmarking it (just because he knew how much jinyoung would be upset if he didn’t know where he left off) before placing it on the table. instead of bringing jinyoung back to his room, jaebum just layed him down on the couch, lying alongside him (since the couch was damn huge- courtesy of Jackson, who ‘’needed his space’’, he just really liked to snuggle with mark), and hesitantly pulling the younger into his arms.

 

jinyoung stayed asleep, but jaebum could see a small smile tugging on the younger’s lips when he snuggled closer to jaebum’s chest, and jaebum drifted to sleep, feeling like a schoolgirl in love.

 

**_ four/final _ **

 

jinyoung smiles when jaebum kisses him, their lips touching softly, none of them really moving, just enjoying the feeling of each other next to them. he wraps his hands loose on jaebum’s neck, tugging him just slightly down, and smiling even wider. he smiles shyly, looking away when jaebum pulls away to stare at jinyoung. he’s so easy to love, jaebum thinks.

 

‘’i love you’’.

 

jinyoung smiles, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘’me too’’, and he’s pulling jaebum in for another soft kiss, and he’s still smiling. he thinks he may never stop smiling, not when he’s with jaebum, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ILY YOU AMAZING PERSON WHO READ THIS!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated<3


End file.
